


Brave New World 美麗新世界

by Fengyang



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Reconciliation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 訴訟結束之後，Eduardo離開了美國。有很長的時間Mark都沒有見到他，直到他們在一個聚會上相遇了。





	1. Chapter 1

電話響起的時候Eduardo剛剛淋浴完，他穿著浴袍，正站在鏡子前擦頭。

 

浴室裡充滿著霧氣，鏡子的除霧功能開著，在一片霧氣的中間露出一片清晰的倒影。

 

他匆忙穿過臥室，找到被他放在客廳裡的手機。

 

亮起的螢幕上顯示著是他的母親，他放下原本懸著的心——這倒不是說他在等著什麼壞消息之類的，只是……在過去的這段日子，他被訓練得……不這麼喜歡接電話。

 

他接起手機，電話另外一端的人讓他露出一個小小的微笑，「媽。」

 

「寶貝。」他的母親輕柔地道，「新加坡怎麼樣？你現在是在新加坡，沒錯吧？」

 

那讓Eduardo小小地笑出聲，「是的，我三天以前到的，這裡棒極了。」

 

他邊說邊走到窗戶邊，酒店房間裡的客廳是大片的落地窗，他可以很輕易地看到外面的城市。

 

外面正下著雨，新加坡很潮濕，有一點像是下雨的紐約，但同時又很溫暖，在很多時候都讓他聯想到在邁阿密的家。

 

「你去哪兒玩了嗎？」他的母親問。

 

Eduardo跟她分享了一些他這幾天拜訪的景點，以及一些他在旅行途中所感受到或聽到，關於這個國家有多麼乾淨，和他們許多特殊的法律之類的事。

 

「除此之外，」他說，「他們會說英文，這對遊客真的非常友善。」

 

那有效地逗樂了他的母親，她愉快地笑起來，又跟他說了一會才掛斷電話。

 

他嘴角的笑容倏地消失。

 

他關起電話，輕輕地嘆了口氣，將額頭靠在落地窗上。

 

雨水落在落地窗上，匯聚成一滴更大的雨滴，然後因為重力開始向下滑落。

 

他看著那些水珠滑落，垂下眼。

 

他沒有說謊，他確實覺得這裡非常有趣，就跟過去幾個月他拜訪過的所有城市一樣。

 

在畢業之後，他花了一些時間四處旅行。曾經他以為他會迫不及待地投入新的工作、新的挑戰，但現在他站在這裡，一個異邦的豪華飯店裡，完全不曉得他接下來想做什麼，對於任何事情都感到意興闌珊。

 

他應該感到快樂，幾個月以前他剛剛從世界最好的大學畢業，銀行帳戶中有著這世界上大多數的人一輩子也賺不來的財富，但他就只是……不快樂。

 

那很不知足，他知道，但是他不知道他能做什麼去改變這一切。

 

窗外的雨越下越大，他在窗邊的沙發坐下，趴在沙發的椅背上看著窗外的城市發呆。

 

那是完全地浪費時間，坐在這兒，什麼也不做，但是現在還很早，他還有一整天的時間。

 

儘管他今天完全沒有任何計畫，就像昨天，與昨天之前的每一天一樣。他只是走一步算一步，在隨機的國家做隨機的事、走進隨機的餐館，隨意點任何他全無概念是什麼，但那一刻想嘗試的東西。這違背了他過去所學的所有一切，他不曾這樣毫無計畫地生活過，但事實上這感覺並不差。

 

他能夠做所有他想做的事，沒有責任、沒有義務、沒有期許，他能就只是……他。

 

他肯定維持了那個姿勢很久，因為當他回過神時，窗外的雨已經停了。烏雲散開後的陽光直射在對面的玻璃上，炫目地讓他反射性地閉起眼。

 

那太亮了。

 

他用手半掩著雙眼，讓它們不至於被太強的光線刺傷，這才轉回去看到底發生了什麼事。

 

他就是那一刻發現雨已經停了的，烏雲散去後的新加坡有很藍的天空，天空中漂浮著幾朵白色的雲，像是邁阿密的天空。

 

他向下看去，街道上的人們收起了傘，乾淨的道路上到處都生機蓬勃、充滿了活力。

 

他們就只是前進著，行人、轎車，所有在街上的人都在前進。

 

而就是那一刻，當他看著那一切，他終於知道了自己想要什麼。

 

※

 

他在新加坡待了一段時間，做調查與評估，然後才飛回美國，為一切做準備。

 

這件事情並不容易，他知道，完全拔除一個人的根然後搬到另外一個國家從來都不會容易，但是他必須承認他沒有想到媒體會對這件事情投注這麼大的關注。

 

那大概是他的錯，他沒有關注Facebook，當然就不會知道Facebook的大事。Facebook之於他更像是曾經的舊項目，他當然還是Facebook的股東，他的律師確保了這一切，但對他而言這個項目已經結束，它現在更像是每一年會變動他的帳戶裡的數字的其中一個變因。

 

所以，當他接到Chris的電話時，他既驚訝也不驚訝。

 

「Wadro。」Chris說。他的聲音裡有著遲疑，Eduardo當然知道為什麼。

 

「嗨，兄弟，你怎麼樣？」Eduardo回覆。

 

「還可以，考慮到現在的情況。」Chris謹慎地回答。

 

「很好。」他說，將手機改用肩膀夾住，一邊用空出來的手將更多的東西放進地上的紙箱裡。

 

「我看到報紙了。」Chris突兀地道，「是真的嗎？」

 

Eduardo停下打包的動作，將手掌按在紙箱邊緣，慢慢地跪在地板上。他將電話拿回手上，讓自己完全專心在這場對話上。「是的。」他平靜地回答。

 

「為什麼？」

 

那讓Eduardo微微彎起嘴角，「你去過新加坡嗎？」他反問。

 

「是的。」Chris回答，幾乎是心煩意亂的，「太限制，我從來都不喜歡那個國家。」

 

「我喜歡。」Eduardo說，「當然，他們不像這裡一樣自由，但他們有這樣巨大的潛力—」他停頓，挑選著字，「我只是想——我只是覺得，在那裡生活會很棒。」

 

「你已經決定了。」Chris說，比起問句，更像是個陳述。

 

「我已經決定了。」Eduardo告訴他。

 

他們沉默下來，Eduardo再次開始繼續他原本在做的事，然後Chris開口了。「Wardo，你現在正在做什麼？」

 

「打包。」Eduardo回答。他猜他可以說別的答案，但是他有一種預感Chris想要的是實話。

 

「你還會回來嗎？」

 

Eduardo沒有真正想過這個問題，答案看起來很明顯，畢竟他在這個國家生活了很多年，他的家人與朋友都在這裡，但—

 

「我不知道。」Eduardo誠實地道，「也許會，也許不會，但從現在媒體的反應，我想我不會被歡迎回來。」

 

「我會看看我能做什麼。」Chris飛快地回答。「你在這裡永遠都會被歡迎，你知道那一點的，對嗎？」

 

奇怪的是，他真的知道。「我知道，Chris。」他真摯地道，因為Chris的話，也因為Chris承諾了會幫他擺平那些媒體，「謝謝。」

 

「不需要，我們是朋友。」Chris簡單地道，收了線。

 

電話結束後Eduardo再次開始收拾起來，他把一個他大學時期用慣了的馬克杯用紙包起來，放進紙箱裡。

 

那差不多是廚房裡全部的東西了，他把半滿的紙箱關起來，抱著它走到客廳空曠的角落，把它跟其它的箱子放在一起。

 

那些箱子堆在一起看起來像座小山，Eduardo站在箱子面前，環顧此刻顯得空蕩蕩的公寓。

 

Chris是他的朋友。

 

只是在同時，Chris也是Mark的朋友。

 

他知道有時候人們就只是必須選邊站，像是他有他在Eliot的朋友，而Mark有Chris跟Dustin，他只是感到有些難過。

 

他曾經以為他是Kirkland的一份子，但那不是真的，他可以手上拿著門禁卡，在任何他想要的時候走進Kirkland，但誰都知道那張卡片是Mark給他的。

 

所以就像所有其它不屬於他的東西一樣，他將那張卡片還了回去，並拿回了所有屬於他的一切。


	2. Chapter 2

_這不公平。_

 

Eduardo在Mark的嘴唇吻上自己的時候想。

 

在他們短暫得近乎荒謬的友誼中間，Eduardo從來沒有產生過這種想法。Mark在當時從來不曾真正地在乎過人際關係，理所當然地從來沒有給過他任何會讓人聯想到這一方面的感覺，所以這真的不能怪他在這種時候會有這種想法。

 

在夏威夷遇到Mark完全是意外，這倒不是說過去幾年他有刻意避開Mark，但當他們中間真的字面意義上隔著一整個太平洋時，偶遇就變得不太可能。

 

但現在—

 

他不知道這一切是怎麼發展的，Mark在雞尾酒會上叫住他，Rachel那時候正在跟他說一些蠢笑話，他甚至沒有意識到Mark也有參加這一次的會議。他幫兩人作介紹，然後在Mark被其他人叫住的時候跟Rachel離開。

 

他們表現得很好，考慮到他們上一次見面是在談判桌的兩端，外加一整個房間的律師，他會說他們表現得無懈可擊，所以他真的不知道他們是怎麼從兩個幾乎沒有往來的前合夥人關係，到現在這樣在私人套房裡互相扯對方的衣服。

 

Mark啃咬著他的嘴唇，他的呼吸溫暖又潮濕，Eduardo好奇自己在這之前為什麼從來沒有想過這麼做。

 

前者粗魯地扯掉Eduardo的領結，然後是本來熨燙得一絲不苟的襯衫。Eduardo在電視的倒影裡看見自己的頭髮全亂了，凌亂的髮絲散落在他的眼前，他隨手將它們往後撥，直勾勾地看著Mark。

 

「Mark。」他說，喘著氣，赤裸著上半身，讓坐在他身上的Mark將他壓進柔軟的床褥裡。

 

Mark低下頭去，再次吻住Eduardo。Eduardo捧住他的臀部，這感覺如此地對，Eduardo好奇在這之前他怎麼會沒有想過這麼做。

 

下一刻，Mark伏下身，他們的身體貼在一起，他可以感覺到Mark的心跳在胸膛裡跳得飛快，他的也是。他閉上眼，聽著Mark的喘息，讓自己陷進這一切。

 

※

 

Eduardo睜開眼，手臂上的重量讓他側過頭。窗外的天色已經全暗了，房間中沒開燈，但藉著窗外的街燈跟睡著以前的記憶，還是讓他認出了枕著他的手臂睡得很熟的人是他已經好幾年沒有聯絡過的Mark Zuckerberg。

 

他轉回腦袋，瞪著天花板在黑暗中模糊的輪廓，思考著他怎麼會讓自己落入這種境地。

 

好消息是他的身體舒服地痠痛著，昨夜差不多是他近期內有過最好的性。Mark這幾年大概沒有落下擊劍，還在哈佛的時候他就知道Mark的瘦弱只是表象，事實上在寬大的衣服下，Mark身上有不少肌肉。

 

Mark在這時翻過身，側過身體躺在床上。Eduardo收回自己的手臂，在不吵醒Mark的前提下小心翼翼地下床。

 

Mark沒有醒，當然，這不是第一次Eduardo試著在不吵醒Mark的情況下下床。以前在哈佛的時候Mark永遠都是宿舍裡最晚睡的那一個，他在留宿又有早課的情況下總得在不吵醒任何人的情況下溜出房間。

 

這真是太荒謬了，這可是他的房間。

 

Eduardo在走進浴室的時候想著，也許他真正該做的是把Mark叫起來，然後把他趕回去自己的房間，一夜情跟性愛後一起睡到天亮可是兩件事。

 

夏威夷的天氣比新加坡涼爽，但出於他不理解的理由，飯店的打掃人員總是將冷氣的溫度調得很低，而他昨夜回房間的時候顯然並沒有時間調高空調的設定。

 

他洗了一個很熱的熱水澡，沖掉身上的汗水跟寒氣，才一邊擦頭一邊走出浴室。

 

Mark已經醒了，正坐在床頭，聽見他開門的聲音立刻轉過頭來。

 

Eduardo停下腳步。

 

這真的很奇怪，當你的前好友坐在你的床上，身上大概還有你不久前留下的瘀青跟吻痕的時候。

 

「你醒了。」他毫無重點地說。

 

「是的。」Mark回答，掀開棉被下床。

 

他的身上仍然赤裸著，藉著浴室的光源，Eduardo敏銳地注意到Mark微微抖了一下。他走過去調高空調的溫度設定，再轉過來的時候Mark正在穿衣服。

 

「我該走了。」Mark告訴他，一邊套上外套。

 

「當然。」Eduardo回答，看著Mark在床尾椅上拿起自己的手機，然後把它塞進褲子的口袋。

 

Mark離開以後他試著回去再睡一點，但那張床聞起來有Mark的味道。他沒有辦法抑止自己想起以前在Kirkland留宿的事，最後早早就起來處理郵件。

 

隔天他在會場碰到Mark，Mark表現得很正常，所以他理所當然地認為他們的共識是那只是一夜情，是兩人都單身太久的產物，但到了晚上Mark按了他的電鈴。

 

然後是第三天，他像個傻瓜一樣等Mark到很晚，他以為Mark不會來了，但那只是因為Mark被拖住了。

 

然後在他知道以前，他們已經開始規律地見對方了。

 

※

 

「你在見某個人嗎？」

 

Eduardo驚得差點弄灑自己手中的雞尾酒杯，問問題的Rachel被他嚇了一跳。些許的酒液潑灑到他的襯衫，Racehl不認同地看著他，拉著他朝大宅的方向走。

 

「你是怎麼回事？」

 

Eduardo在途中把手中還剩下一半的雞尾酒杯放進一個侍者手中的托盤中，Rachel一直拉著他到洗手間才停下。

 

「沒事。」Eduardo回答，一邊狼狽地試圖清理自己襯衫上的酒液。

 

Racehl沾濕一張拭手巾，幫著他一起清理，「你最好沒事，我能從你誇張的反應看出來你在見某個人。」她用手肘輕輕地拐他的手臂，露出一個八卦的笑容，「那個幸運的女孩是誰？」

 

「沒有女孩。」Eduardo尷尬地道。

 

「所以誰是那個幸運的男孩？」Rachel改問。

 

「我以為妳是經濟學教授。」

 

Rachel翻了一個大大的白眼。

 

她半靠著洗手台，「就好像那有什麼幫助似的，我很肯定Eleanor恨我，上個禮拜她花了半個小時教訓我為什麼雞尾酒會不可以有紅酒。」

 

「她不恨你，她喜歡你。」Eduardo直覺地道。

 

「對，以某種扭曲的亞洲方式，我懷念我們在美國的處事方法。」Rachel抱怨。她指著他身上的污漬，「我知道這種事有可能會發生，但是誰會蠢得把酒灑到衣服上？」她頓了頓，

「我的意思是，這難道很常發生嗎？」

 

被朋友兼酒會主人用愚蠢形容的Eduardo已經完全不曉得要說什麼，「妳毫無概念。」

 

「別弄了，這只會越弄越糟，」Racehl不苟同地看著他胸前越來越大塊的水漬痕跡，「我讓Nick拿一件他的襯衫給你，至少這樣Eleanor不會再花半個小時提醒我這次的酒會辦得有多失敗。」

 

然後她就開門出去了，幾分鐘後Nick拿了乾淨的襯衫給他，他換上乾淨的衣服，無懈可擊地回到宴會。Rachel口中的大魔王Eleanor上前跟他打招呼，她喜歡他，所以她只是用不太苟同的表情看了他一眼，隱隱責怪他怎麼會如此失禮地弄髒自己的衣服，然後幫他整理好稍微有點歪掉的領結。

 

「Rachel上禮拜還打算提供紅酒，想像如果是紅酒，你差不多可以把整件襯衫扔進垃圾桶。」

 

「Rachel做得很好，她幫我叫來了Nick。」Eduardo垂眸看著眼前幫自己整理領結的嬌小女人，她在很多方面都讓他想起自己的雙親。

 

嚴厲，但關愛。

 

「她很聰明。」Eleanor說，這差不多是她能對Rachel給出的最好的認同。她退後一步審視著他，「好了，下一次別在這麼粗心了，你知道Nick的衣服穿在你身上不合身。」

 

Eduardo彎下腰，用臉頰貼著Eleanor的，印下一個吻。「謝謝妳，Eleanor。」

 

「如果你真的感謝我，你就會去找一個人照顧你，讓我可以不用一直擔心你。」Eleanor輕輕回擁他。

 

Eduardo幾乎要微笑起來，他永遠都搞不懂亞洲父母對於結婚這件事的執著，就連他自己的父母都沒有這麼在乎他的婚姻。

 

但一個照顧他的人？

 

他想到Mark，又立刻告訴自己別想太多，Mark不是會照顧人的類型，而且他們甚至不是真正在交往。

 

「我會的，Eleanor。」他說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel、Nick、Eleanor出自電影Crazy Rich Asians。


End file.
